Christmas Shoes
by faithambr
Summary: A Kristanna One-shot


Christmas Shoes (Kristanna Modern Au)

"Kristoff!"

"Yes, Anna?" Kristoff answered, as he was putting up their Christmas tree. "I saw this box and, in the attic, and I was wondering if you would look through it with me?" asked Anna, as she was rushing down the stairs. "Okay.", answered Kristoff, feeling a little bit stressed out. It was the week before Christmas, and they had finally decided to decorate their cozy cottage. "I have never seen this box before.", wondered Anna. On the other hand, Kristoff had. Kristoff takes the box from Anna, and begins to open it. As he begins to open the box, he sees the most precious item that he had kept for years. Inside the box, was a pair of shoes.

Kristoff became all teary-eye once he had the shoes out of the box. Anna slowly wrapped her arm around him and gently guided him to their couch. As they sat down, Kristoff choked out "I haven't seen these shoes since I was a child." "Well who used to wear those shoes?" Anna had asked calmly. "My mother." He whispered back to her. Anna gave him a questioning look, "But I thought that Bulda was you mother?" "No, she adopted me when I was eight.", Kristoff said softly.

They sat there quietly, snuggled closely together. "So what was your mother like?", Anna asked quietly. "She was an amazing woman.", Kristoff replied, "She loved me more than anything in the world." "Just like me, huh.", Anna stated. "Yes," Kristoff chuckled, " Just like you." "I see, but why are these shoes important to you?", Anna slowly asked. She knew that it was very rare for Kristoff to share something about his past. To her surprise, he began with this, "My mom loved to dance. Growing up, I would see her dance all around the house." Anna smiled. "She was a beautiful dancer.", Kristoff said with a smile, "She wanted to become a dancer, but then she had me." "So what did she do for a living?", questioned Anna. Kristoff started to tell her how his mother was working at the local grocery store in town.

"There wasn't enough money for us to live on, but Mom would always make sure that I was taken care of.", Kristoff recalled, "She would always make sure that there was food on the table, and a roof over my head." "Wow your mother must have been amazing!", Anna exclaimed. "Yes, she was a superhero to me. Took very good care of me. Until…", Kristoff paused.

Anna knew something was wasn't right with Kristoff. He was giving her the look where he should be talking about this, but didn't want to. Ann placed her hand on his, squeezing his gently, saying "It's ok." The look on his face had soon faded away and he continued to say, "Until she got cancer." Anna's eyes had widened and began to tear up. "The cancer was incurable and she only had a few months to live.", Kristoff said quietly. "I'm so sorry.", Anna apologized. "It's ok.", Kristoff answered, "At least she got to stay around Christmas-time". Then, Kristoff proceeded to tell Anna how he saw these shoes and managed to save up enough money to buy them. He went on about how he imagined his mother looking beautiful dancing in them.

"On Christmas Eve, I had enough money to buy those shoes", he said with enthusiasm, "or so I thought." "What do you mean?", Anna asked, with a curious look on her face. "Apparently, I was $1.08 short.", Kristoff said, with a sorrow look on his face. "I'm so sorry.", Anna apologized, " But somehow you got these shoes, right?"

Again, they sat there in silence.

"A man paid for my mom's shoes.", Kristoff finally said, "He just paid for me, no questions asked." "Well, what did you say to him?", Anna asked, with a warm smile. "'Thank you!', I said. I was filled with joy", Kristoff happily cried, "I knew that I was finally able to give my mom her last Christmas present."

They both smiled at each other.

"So what did the man look like?", Anna asked, again, just out of curiousity. "He wore clothes that made him look like he was a lawyer, or a business man. Why?", Kristoff said, with a questioning look to Anna. "Well, I remember my dad telling me and Elsa about how he was able to make one boy's Christmas wish come true.", Anna quietly said. Kristoff looked at her lovingly and stated, "Your father was an amazing man. Thank you." "You're welcome.", Anna stated proudly.

Slowly they shared a small, sweet kiss.

"Your mother would have been proud of you and the man that you've become.", Anna quietly cheered. Kristoff then smashed his lips onto hers.

After their passionate moment, Anna got up for her seat. "What are you doing?", Kristoff asked, as Anna began to pull him off of the couch. "Dance with me!", Anna hummed quietly. "Ok, you know that I'm not a great dancer.", Kristoff said. "I'm sure that your mom would be proud of you anyways.", Anna replied, as they held each other close, slowly dancing in their place.


End file.
